Blackfire
Komand'r, also known as Blackfire (ブラックファイアー, Burakkufaiā) is Starfire and Wildfire's older sister, the first-born princess, and former Grand Ruler of Tamaran. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Hynden Walch (English), Mayumi Asano (Japanese) Blackfire and her sister are almost identical, except for their hair color, eye color, and eye shape. Unlike the other Tamaraneans, the whites of Blackfire's eyes aren't colored. Gallery Personality Though she is Starfire's older sister, the two are polar opposites. Blackfire loves thrills and causing trouble. She also has the optimum qualities of a villain, and she is cunning, deceitful, immoral, sadistic and unremorseful. The two almost never get along well, except when Blackfire tricks Starfire into thinking she's being nice. Blackfire is constantly trying to, in some way, do away with Starfire, first with getting her arrested and then trying to marry her to an ooze alien. Blackfire loves fighting her sister and rubbing the fact that she is older and stronger in her little sister's face. The two of them are poster children for sibling rivalry. Blackfire is arguably a tomboy. She has a very sarcastic humor and always hurts Starfire's feelings. Blackfire is also quite vain and loves telling stories about herself. It also showed in the Sisters episode that she had a small crush on Robin and that she was trying to get his attention and affection. Relationships Friends and Allies *Darius Sumdac Familiy *Myand'r (father, deceased) *Luadn'r (mother, deceased) *Wildfire (younger brother) *Starfire (younger sister) *Galfore (adoptive father) Neutral *Glgrdsklechhh Rivals *Starfire Enemies *Starfire *Zadavia *Teen Titans **Robin **Beast Boy **Raven **Cyborg *Autobots *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Prowl Powers and Abilities Superhuman Strength: Being a Tamaranean, Blackfire is much, much stronger than she looks. She could damage Cyborg's mechanical hand with just a simple handshake. In "Betrothed", she seemed to be physically stronger than Starfire, but it is unknown if that strength came as a result of the Jewel of Charta. Invulnerability: Like her sister, Blackfire has moderate invulnerability to physical harm, heat, cold, and high-intensity radiation. Flight: Like her sister, Blackfire can fly under her own power at the speed of light. In the comics, however, she does not possess this capability like her younger sister does. Bright-Purple Energy Projection: Blackfire can project incredibly strong and powerful bright purple bursts of "blackbolt" energy from the palms of her hands(instead of "starbolts", which are named after Starfire). This is a trait unique to her, as all other Tamaraneans project green energy. Blackfire also went through the Tamaranean puberty (referred to as the "Transformation"), Blackfire is mentioned to have turned purple for two days. She also has the power and ability to channel her starbolt energy as thin narrow beams from her eyes similar to Heat Vision. Blackfire's starbolts were turned red when she had the Jewel of Charta which greatly strengthened and enhanced her Tamaranian powers and capabilities to even greater power levels. Self-Sustenance: Blackfire also has the ability to survive in the hostile conditions of space without any sort of protection or special gear. Alien Martial Arts: She demonstrated some alien martial arts to Robin in her first appearance. History Past Synopsis Blackfire first appeared when she arrived on Earth in the episode Sisters. She gave Starfire a jewel and pretended to enjoy being reunited with her. Blackfire won the Autobots and Teen Titans's support by having fun with them and telling them stories of adventures she had throughout her travels in the galaxy. They seemed to like her so much, Starfire was beginning to think they wouldn't need her around anymore. She was especially unhappy with her sister's attempts at flirting with Robin. When Starfire thought of leaving Earth, the Centauri Police showed up and captured her. The Titans and Autobots rescued her and explained to the Centaurians that they have captured the wrong Tamaranean. The Titans then discovered that Blackfire had framed Starfire for crimes by giving her a stolen jewel from the Centauri System. Blackfire, who was leaving Earth at that exact moment, was defeated by Starfire and taken to prison, swearing revenge on her sister. Trivia *She has been called by another nickname such as: Blazin' B (by Beast Boy). Category:Tamaraneans Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Superstrength Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Flight/Levitation